1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for preparing sandwich meat, and in particular to an improved method and device in which a plurality of pre-measured packets of meats are kept in place, in proper order, and in an attractive state, by a plate member.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to save time during busy hours many sandwich restaurants regularly organize pre-sliced meats into pre-measured packets duping less busy, or during off hours. One method of organizing the meats is to place a selected number of meat slices on separator, sheets such as waxed paper, plastic cellophane or the like. With this method the first slice is placed flat. A second slice is placed on top of and partially overlapping the first slice. Additional slices are placed onto the slices previously placed overlapping the previously placed slices. The result is a long flat pile of meat. Substantially half of the separator sheet is left uncovered so that after the long pile is assembled the uncovered portion of the sheet is folded over onto the pile substantially sealing the meat in the sheet.
Meat packets of similar type are grouped together and placed on edge in a container with the longitudinal axes of the packets parallel to one another. A packet of similar type (for purposes of this application) is defined as: a long pile of meat used to make a certain type of sandwich sealed in the separator sheet as described. The groups are arranged in the container in a preselected order.
The container is placed into an opening defined at the top of a refrigerated work station. The work station usually contains a work surface along one edge. The container is placed such that the longitudinal axes of the packets are substantially parallel to an edge of the work sur face. The sandwich maker stands adjacent to, and prepares the sandwiches on, the work surface. The meats can be viewed from the top of the container.
When a customer orders a sandwich, a packet of the meat corresponding to the sandwich ordered is removed from the container. The packet is selected from the packet group in the container determined by the preselected order of the meat packet groups.
The close proximity of the packet groups makes it difficult to tell when a certain type of packet is about to, or has, run out. This of course is a problem when the sandwich maker is caught unprepared for a customer who orders a certain sandwich, and the appropriate meat, or appropriate meat packet type, cannot be found in the container.
One known method to aid the sandwich maker in determining the availability of each type of meat, and also for selecting the right packet, is to provide a key, or list, of the sandwich names corresponding to the preselected order in which the packets were placed in the container. The list is made visible, or available, from the work station. The sandwich maker counts the groups of packets from one end of the container until the group is reached based on the location of the sandwich name on the list.
One problem with the list or key, method is that: when one group of packets has been used up, the empty group is sometimes not counted and instead the next group is counted in its place, throwing the count off. The wrong sandwich can be inadvertently made and sold.
One method of keeping the groups of meat packets separated that has been proposed, is to use U-shaped flexible elements to support the packet groups within the U.
The bottoms of the U-shaped elements when filed with many meat packets ride upward as the U gets wider. This is disadvantageous as it is very important that the meat stay as close to the bottom of the container as possible so that it takes full advantage of the refrigeration provided by the work station.
In addition, the U-shaped elements tend to thermally insulate the meat packet groups from the refrigerated work station.
Another disadvantage with using the U-shaped elements is that the support elements and the tops of the U-shaped elements themselves protrude above the top of the container. This is disadvantageous because, at the end of a business day the container is removed from the refrigerated work station and placed in a conventional refrigeration unit, or refrigerator. Before putting it into the refrigerator the container is covered with plastic, or cellophane. In order to provide an airtight seal, with the plastic, the U-shaped elements must be removed prior to covering the container.
As many sandwich restaurants are constructed such that the customer can see the sandwiches being made, the appearance of the meat just before and while it is being put onto the bread, or into a roll, is very important. Known methods and devices allow the meat packets to sag when placed on their sides. Since the meat packets lack rigidity, they can not withstand the compressive forces exerted on them by their own weight. It has been shown that if the meat is spread out in its flattened state., it not only makes it easier to be placed onto a sandwich but has a more attractive and appetizing appearance.